When You Wish Upon The Hope
by RainyRain123
Summary: AIDS tidak diizinkan merenggut Eren dari sisinya.


_Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin belongs to Hajime Isayama. I take nothing from this fanfiction._

_Note: AU!AIDS, family/drama/hurt/comfort genres, a lil bit sho-ai, beware of dead-chara. Kesamaan ide, gaya penulisan, dan plot hanya kebetulan semata. Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>Tidak ada kata yang mewakili perasaan Levi dengan tepat selain jengkel, dan memang begitulah apa yang dia rasakan sekarang.<p>

Bibirnya mengerucut ke bawah saat melihat jarum panjang dan pendek di jamnya membentuk sudut 90 derajat, tepat di angka tiga dan dua belas. Dan itu berarti si mata empat gila itu sudah membuatnya menunggu dua jam. Satu jam lagi tidak datang, jangan harap hidung dan mata tambahan miliknya masih utuh.

"Hei, Levi!"

_Well_, tidak ada salahnya berencana, kan.

Levi memandang sinis ke perempuan berkacamata yang berlari melambaikan tangannya berlebihan.

"Kenapa tidak masuk?" cengiran bodoh merekah di depan Levi.

"Seingatku, orang yang punya urusan di tempat macam ini berjanji akan datang dua jam yang lalu."

Perempuan itu tertawa parau. "Kau kolot sekali. Masuk saja repot."

"Selesaikan saja, Hanji bodoh. Aku mau pulang. Kepalaku pening melihatmu lebih lama."'

Dengan sekali bahak, Levi mengikuti Hanji masuk ke bangunan yang disandarinya dari tadi. Sebuah panti asuhan. Yang menyambut Levi dan Hanji adalah tolehan kepala beberapa anak kecil yang sedang bermain.

"Nah, Levi. Selamat datang di rumah kami," ujar Hanji seraya menepuk kuat bahu lelaki yang lebih pendek darinya.

"Rumah yang populasi manusianya lebih besar daripada tikus di kolong dapur."

Hanji tertawa lagi, kali ini memaksa keluar air matanya. "Kau menyanjungku. Nah, ayo ke ruang kerjaku."

Hanji dengan gesit berjalan memutari kelompok besar anak-anak, sambil membalas lambaian tangan dengan riang, menuju ruangan berpintu kaca dan memutar kenopnya.

"Oh," tiba-tiba kepalanya menoleh cepat ke ruang depan, kuncirnya hampir mengibas mata Levi, "tolong beritahu Eren ada tamu yang memerlukan teh seduhannya di kantorku. Segera."

Levi tidak tahu kepada siapa mata empat di depannya berkata, dan tidak mau tahu.

"Ayo, sini, Levi." Hanji mendahuluinya duduk di sofa krem di ruangan kecilnya. Hanya ada sebuah lemari kaca besar dengan barang tertimbun di dalamnya, entah apa, dan meja tulis sederhana yang menampung lebih banyak kertas dan pena. Levi mengernyit tanpa sadar.

"Kau wanita?"

Meja kayu di depan Hanji didobrak kencang, tawanya berderai-derai. "Tiga tahun kita sekelas, dan kau baru bertanya sekarang, Levi? Atau kau baru sadar pesonaku?"

Levi mengutuk. "Konyol. Bebersihlah kalau kau wanita."

"Atau kuambil kau saja jadi suamiku. Mau?"

"Hati-hati kalau bermimpi, mata empat. Sekarang, mana kasusnya?"

Hanji nyengir lebar. "Tentu saja kau lebih suka jadi pengacaraku, kan? Kau tidak seru."

"Jangan paksa aku menendang mukamu itu. Berikan saja doku—"

"Permisi." Suara nyaring menggantungkan kata-kata Levi di udara. Menoleh dan mendecih, Levi melihat orang yang seenak perut memutus perkataannya.

"Ah, ini dia Eren!"

Hanya anak kecil. Tubuh kurus dan kulit kecoklatan, persis roti brezel. Tangannya menggenggam nampan alumunium besar, terlihat gugup. Tapi matanyalah yang membungkam serapah Levi. Nyalang dan menyala. Levi sampai lupa cara mengalihkan pandangan.

Eren melangkah pelan ke tempat mereka. Menggeser majalah anak-anak ("Haha, untuk bahan referensi!") di atas meja Hanji, lalu menaruh dua gelas teh. Matanya mencuri-curi melihat Levi, dan ketika sadar dirinya yang dari tadi dipandangi terang-terangan, Eren menciut, lalu kabur. Pintu dibanting menutup.

Hanji mengangkat satu gelas itu setara bibir."Kenapa anak itu? Yah, sudahlah. Silakan—"

"Siapa tadi namanya?"

Teh menyembur keluar dari mulut Hanji. Sebagian mencecari karikatur kelinci bergigi tonggos di sampul majalah, sebagian tumpah ruah ke kemeja bercoraknya. Levi mengerut jijik.

"Apa tadi kau bilang? Kau tidak bilang apa-apa, kan, Levi? Aku tidak salah dengar kau bertanya nama, kan, Levi?"

"Aku bukan kaset, tidak ada pengulangan."

Suara tawa Hanji bagai petir di musim panas. Seluruh ruangan seakan menggelegar bersamanya.

"Tutup mulut busukmu." Levi mengangkat gelasnya, tetap kalem.

Terengah-engah, Hanji melepas batangan kacamatanya dan mengelap sudut matanya berlebihan. "Kau lucu, sungguh."

"Nama."

"Oh, iya. Iya," Hanji tersenyum lebar, "Eren namanya. Eren Jaeger."

Terdengar bunyi tegukan pelan. Levi memandangi teh hitam di tangannya yang memantul-mantulkan refleksi seringai seseorang.

"Hm. Tidak buruk."

.

**When You Wish Upon The Hope**

_A Rivaere FanFiction_

.

Meyakinkan Hanji memang bukan perkara yang mudah, tapi berdebat dengannya lebih susah lagi.

"Kau masih muda, Levi! Kau gila kalau melakukannya! Sinting! Tak tahukah kau, ini bisa merusak hidupnya, hidupmu! Kau masih bujangan!"

Levi tidak tahu kalau Hanji yang sedang kalap bisa lebih ganas daripada sekawanan doberman lapar.

"Entah aku harus merasa tersanjung atau tersinggung."

"Tidak keduanya, dasar eksentrik. Kau bisa disebut pedofil."

"Terserah apa istilahnya dalam duniamu. Tapi aku benar-benar tertarik. Aku belum pernah merasakan sesuatu seperti ini sebelumnya."

Hanji mengerang frustrasi. "Kau memang gila. Dan bodoh. Seharusnya aku tahu dari dulu!"

"Jangan berbelit-belit. Kau tahu aku mampu, dan tidak ada hukum yang bisa menghentikan tindakanku. Sekarang tinggal menunggu persetujuanmu sebagai formalitas, tidak lebih."

Levi menghabiskan teh hitamnya. Diliriknya Hanji yang terpekur di meja, kepala menyatu dengan sampul komik bertaburan. Sesekali terdengar erangan kesal dari tenggorokannya.

"Argh, aku bisa gila. Kenapa ini bisa terjadi? Kenapa tidak kau fokus saja pada karirmu? Aku punya firasat buruk tentang ini. Kau bisa menghancurkan segalanya!"

Dan ketika mata coklat berkilat tajam bersirobok dengan matanya, Levi tahu dia menang. Selalu. Sejak dulu.

Pindahnya Eren ke apartemen Levi tidak memakan banyak waktu. Hanya satu dus pakaian dan satu dus lagi untuk buku pelajarannya, Eren langsung diboyong ke rumah barunya di tengah kota, meninggalkan tangis Hanji—antara berang dan bangga—dan beberapa kalimat perpisahan dari teman-teman.

Semua begitu cepat, Eren jadi pusing.

Setelah perjalanan satu jam dengan mobil Levi, Eren baru tahu sebatas nama, pekerjaan, dan perangai Levi. Tidak lebih, melihat wajah kesal orang yang lebih tua darinya itu.

"Berapa umurmu, Eren?"

"Sebelas jalan dua belas."

Sedangkan Levi sudah tahu makanan dan minuman kesukaannya, film favorit, cita-cita, sampai ukuran pakaian dalam. Eren merasa kalah telak.

"Dan Anda?"

"Panggil aku Levi."

"Tapi itu kurang sopan."

"Terserah kau saja, bocah."

Dan pertanyaan tentang umur itu tenggelam dalam deru kemacetan jalan. Eren menghela napas. Sore semakin menanjak, ia merasa lelah. Seingatnya tadi Jean masih sempat bermain kuda-kudaan dengannya, Mikasa sedang mencoba menyisir rambutnya, dan Sasha berusaha menjejalkan wortel makan siang ke mulutnya. Tapi pemandangan itu berganti-ganti, kabur dan tajam, Eren melihat Armin temannya sedang berlagak dewasa dengan memakai wig hitam dan mencukur alisnya. Ia terlihat sangar, mungkin habis kalah taruhan. Saat Eren mencoba bertanya, Armin terlihat kesal dan menyentil dahi Eren.

"Bangun, Nak."

Butuh tiga detik bagi Eren untuk menyadari yang membangunkannya adalah paman galak temannya Miss Hanji. Dan tiga detik lainnya untuk terduduk dengan cepat. Dia sudah berada di kasur sebuah kamar yang bersih. Aroma cemara menguar ke celah hidungnya.

"Ini di mana?"

"Kamarku. Ruang sebelah belum dibereskan, kau tidur di sini malam ini."

Levi sedang menunduk memandangi Eren. Dan saat Eren meloncat berdiri, Levi beringsut menjauh.

"Aku tidur di sofa saja," Eren berbisik takut-takut.

"Tidak usah. Kau tidak mungkin makan tempat di kasur sebesar itu." Levi memunggunginya, berjalan ke sebuah ruang yang tampak terang. Kamar mandi. "Masuklah, Eren. Aku sudah menyiapkan air hangat untukmu. Kau tidak akan suka tidur dengan tubuh kotor."

Eren gelagapan. Dusnya sudah diangkut Levi ke kamar ini juga, tepat di sudut. Dengan cepat ia mengambil pakaiannya, tersandung-sandung ke pintu kamar mandi, dan menyadari sepasang mata gelap mengawasi tiap geraknya dari sofa. Eren membanting pintu.

"Kapan kau akan berhenti membanting pintu di depanku, bocah." Levi berbisik saat kucuran air dari shower menggema di apartemennya. Ia menyeringai.

.

Selain hari libur, dari jam tujuh pagi hingga delapan malam, Levi tidak akan ada di rumah. Eren segera menemukan ketatnya pekerjaan Levi di pagi pertama ia bangun dengan tangan menggapai punggung pria itu—yang cepat-cepat ditariknya kembali.

Untuk beberapa alasan, Eren tidak pindah sekolah. Ia berangkat bersama Levi memakai mobil, dan selalu datang tepat waktu. Senang rasanya melihat teman-teman lagi.

Tapi tidak bagi Levi. Adanya Eren membuatnya harus bangun lebih pagi, memasak sarapan lebih cepat dan berangkat sebelum matanya terbuka lebar. Jadwalnya selalu padat. Bertemu klien, merencanakan penyelesaian kasus, menghadiri sidang. Levi hanya berharap Eren akan mengerti kenapa dia langsung memberi Eren kunci cadangan pagi pertama Eren sekolah, dan meminta Hanji mengantar Eren sampai apartemennya—yang disambut ogah-ogahan oleh si kacamata.

Levi mendengus. Perkataan Hanji tentang mengadopsi Eren ada benarnya. Dia tidak lagi hidup sendiri, tidak lagi bisa bebas pulang larut, dan tidak bisa mengumpat di tengah malam saat deadline memburunya. Tapi beruntung, Eren sejauh ini tidak bertingkah. Ia tahu kapan harus diam, dan kapan harus memuaskan Levi dengan kepolosannya. Eren terasa seperti sauh yang menambatkannya pada dunia.

Ah, bukan. Eren adalah dunianya sekarang.

Jika sedang libur, Eren akan dengan senang hati mau diajak menonton dan makan di luar. Tontonan kesukaan Eren adalah animasi raksasa bar-bar yang entah apa namanya, dan makanan kesukaannya adalah burger keju tanpa acar. Seminggu sesudah perkenalan canggung, Eren kini bahkan berani mengerutkan alisnya di depan Levi, bermuka masam, dan melotot. Tapi di luar semua itu Eren tetap bocah yang selalu memanggilnya 'paman'.

"Berhenti menyebut kata yang membuatku tampak sangat tua, bocah," titah Levi ketika sedang bermain video game dengan Eren. "Umurku bahkan tidak berbeda jauh dengan umurmu."

"Berapa tahun?" mata hijau zamrud itu berkilat-kilat.

"Aku sudah ada dua belas tahun sebelum kau lahir."

Ketika jari-jari kecil Eren sibuk membuka dan menutup, menerka-nerka bilangan umur, Levi memukul jatuh avatar Eren dan memitingnya, sampai si bocah hijau terpekik dan menghujaninya dengan pukulan kecil.

Dan Eren tetap Eren. Dia lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu sendirian di rumah saat Levi tidak ada, dan merasa bahagia kalau ingin. Meski masih bertanya-tanya kenapa Levi memutuskan untuk mengadopsi bocah sepertinya, bukan Mikasa dan Armin yang pintar atau Jean dan Sasha yang kocak, ia toh menjalani hidup barunya.

Tapi kehidupan mulus tidak selalu didapatkan sebagian orang.

Empat bulan yang baru dengan Eren, baru hari itu Levi kesiangan. Jam weker yang tidak berbunyi berakhir retak seribu di tempat sampah, hasil pelampiasan Levi tadi pagi. Dengan gerakan cepat ia mengetuk kamar Eren yang sudah pindah ke sebelah kamarnya, mengambil roti dan keju dari dalam kulkas, dan mulai menyiapkan sarapan. Jam dinding memberitahu dia telat setengah jam.

"Bangun, Eren." Diketuknya lagi kamar itu sambil mengancingkan kemeja putih.

Terdengar lenguhan dan gedebuk pelan. Dahi Levi berkedut.

"Aku ada sidang penting hari ini, bocah. Jangan membuatku kesal."

Eren muncul lima menit kemudian. Piyama yang dipakainya kusut, begitu juga wajahnya.

"Kau kenapa? Kita tidak punya banyak waktu. Ambil seragam sekolah dan tasmu, pakai di tengah jalan." Levi meraih kunci mobil dan menenteng sekotak bekal. "Dan jangan lama."

Dan mereka meluncur ke tengah rutinitas pagi.

Levi menerima banyak telepon, tidak sempat melihat rona merah di muka Eren saat membuka kancingnya satu-persatu dan menimpakan seragam sekolah ke tubuhnya.

"Tunggu aku lima belas—tidak, sepuluh menit lagi. Jangan cerewet."

Setelah membuka pintu mobil dan menyerahkan bekal sekaligus sarapan untuk Eren, Levi segera berangkat. Tidak sadar kalau tidak sepatah kata pun keluar dari bibir Eren pagi ini, atau betapa warna merah tidak lepas dari wajahnya.

.

Sidang itu menghabiskan separuh hidupnya.

Hiperbola, memang, tapi benar adanya. Ketika mengaktifkan telepon genggam, sebaris pesan masuk dan berpuluh missed call menyambut. Semua dari Hanji. Tidak sampai lima detik, nomor itu kembali menghubungi Levi. Merengut, Levi menekan tombol hijau.

"Halo? Levi?" suara dari seberang terdengar gelisah.

"Ya."

"Ini Levi? Levi Ackerman?"

"Kau mau ngomong apa, bodoh."

"Suaramu kedengaran beda. Dengar, aku tidak mengerti satu pun kata dokter ini. Cepat ke sini, Eren sudah stabil tapi dia—"

"Eren?" tubuhnya bereaksi mendadak mendengar semua itu. Panik. "Ada apa dengannya?"

"Ah, bagaimana menjelaskan—"

"Jangan bertele-tele, Kacamata sial. Katakan langsung di mana aku bisa menemui bocah itu!"

Satu menit setelahnya, Levi sudah duduk di belakang kemudi, mengabaikan lambaian tangan rekannya yang mengajak makan bersama, atau pandangan bertanya-tanya beberapa orang yang sempat melihat kelebatan tubuhnya. Seingat Levi, ia tak pernah melihat spedometer di dashboard bergerak tak sabaran ke arah kanan seperti ingin mendobrak limit, sesuai suasana hatinya saat ini.

_Eren. Eren. Eren._ Dia merapalkan nama bocah itu bagai mantra, berharap secepatnya berada di sisi Eren.

.

"Kau bercanda."

Levi memijit pelipisnya kuat. Kepalanya tidak sakit, dia juga tidak pening. Levi hanya ingin menjernihkan pikirannya. Siapa tahu dia salah dengar tadi—

"Eren Jaeger positif terjangkit HIV. Dan sekarang juga sedang berjuang dengan AIDS."

Levi pasti bermimpi. Tapi kalau di mimpi, kenapa napasnya bisa sesesak ini? Kenapa ruangan steril ini berputar-putar dalam multiwarna?

"Dengan kondisinya yang seperti sekarang ini, kami sangat berharap Anda memerhatikan kesehatannya. Jangan sampai ia juga terinfeksi tuberkulosis atau pneumonia." Dokter di depannya berkata dengan pelan dan hati-hati, sesekali ia mengusap tangan ke rambut pirangnya.

"Kalau kau berniat membuatku jengkel dengan candaanmu, selamat, kau berhasil."

Dokter berjas putih bersih itu mendesah terang-terangan, nyata sudah lelah. Ia menanggalkan kacamatanya dan seperti Levi, mulai memijiti pelipisnya pelan.

"Saya tidak bercanda, Mr Ackerman. Ini memang tidak biasa. Tapi kami sedang mengupayakan yang terbaik bagi putra Anda."

Tinju Levi terkepal.

"Dia bukan anakku." Levi bangkit berdiri.

"Maaf?"

"Dan aku bahkan tidak tahu siapa yang sudah menyodoknya dan meninggalkan penyakit mengerikan itu."

Pintu dibanting menutup. Kali ini pelakunya adalah pria berambut hitam.

.

Eren jelas masih kaget. Tadi, ketika berlari di pelajaran olahraga, dia merasa mual dan segalanya gelap. Tiba-tiba dia terbangun di ranjang rumah sakit dengan Hanji di sebelahnya. Selain mereka, tidak ada siapa-siapa lagi. Dan entah mengapa dada Eren ngilu saat tidak melihat pucuk kepala hitam.

"Eren! Kau sudah bangun! Syukurlah!" Hanji menerjang maju, mendekap Eren sekali gerakan.

Eren mengerjapkan matanya silau. "Miss Hanji, aku kenapa?"

"Kau pingsan saat berlari mengejar ketinggalanmu dengan Mikasa, Eren. Menurutku, kau cuma lelah, tenang saja," tawa Hanji terdengar ragu.

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar dibuka kasar. Dan wajah yang ingin dilihat Eren muncul, lengkap dengan alis menukik tajam dan langkah cepat.

"Pam—"

"Hanji, keluar. Sesudah aku menyelesaikan masalah dengan Eren, aku akan meminta penjelasanmu."

Eren belum pernah melihat Levi semarah ini. Khawatirkah ia? Ah, Eren tidak pandai menebak.

"Levi, dia baru bangun. Jangan terlalu keras dengannya," Hanji terlihat akan menangis. "Dia tidak tahu apa-apa."

"Pergi. Sekarang." Levi menarik lengan Hanji dan memaksanya keluar pintu.

Hanji melirik Eren, "Kumohon."

Pintu ditutup.

Bocah itu bisa melihat bahu Levi yang merosot, sebelum kemudian berbalik dan berjalan cepat ke arahnya. Dengan gesit, Levi naik ke ranjang Eren. Kakinya mengapit tungkai Eren yang gemetar. Tangannya bergerak lembut, mendorong Eren tersudut.

"Nah, Eren," bisiknya ke telinga bocah itu, "katakan. Apa pernah seseorang melakukan ini padamu?"

Tangannya yang berada di pundak Eren melesat turun, sampai ke perut, melepas satu kancing piyama biru pucat rumah sakit dan mendorong masuk.

"U-uwah! Geli!" Eren menggeliat.

"Ada yang pernah melakukan ini padamu? Jawab aku!" tangan itu kembali membuat gerakan seduktif.

"Ti-tidak—ah! Kumohon hentikan!" Eren bingung. Lebih bingung lagi saat tubuhnya secara tidak sadar menggeliat, bukan meronta. Meminta lebih, bukan melepaskan.

Tangan Levi keluar. Digantikan oleh kecupan ringan di leher. "Ini? Apa ada yang pernah melakukannya?" lidah Levi keluar, memainkan anak rambut di tengkuk Eren.

"Kumohon hentikan—Pam—Levi!"

"Jawab, Eren!" kali ini Levi benar-benar berhenti. Ditariknya wajahnya setara dengan wajah Eren. "Siapa brengsek yang membuatmu begini?!"

Eren terperangah dan terengah. Tidak pernah sekalipun dia melihat sorot tajam penuh kebencian yang terpampang di wajah Levi. Dan dia tidak ingin tahu kepada siapa Levi membenci.

"Tidak ada. Tidak seorang pun pernah menyentuhku seperti ini, Paman."

Ekspresi Levi tidak melunak, tapi ia menyentuh kedua pipi Eren yang merona parah. Ada apa dengan tubuhnya?

"Kalau begitu katakan, kau pernah menggunakan jarum suntik? Bersama temanmu?"

Hening sejenak. "Tidak. Untuk apa—"

"Kau kenal orang tuamu?"

Kali ini Eren benar-benar diam. Kenapa orang di depannya tiba-tiba ingin tahu segala hal? Kenapa dia melakukannya di saat yang tidak tepat, saat yang membuat Eren sulit menepis tangannya karena infus? Dia malas. Dia ingin tidur saja.

"Tidak."

Perasaan sedih menggulung di dadanya. Sekonyong-konyong Eren merasa pusing. Ia ingin berbaring.

Tapi Levi mendekapnya kasar. Dagu runcing Levi menemukan ceruk di bahu Eren yang bergetar. Levi tidak mengucap apapun, tapi Eren tahu dia menyesal dan meminta maaf. Dan ini lebih baik daripada apapun yang diinginkan Eren.

.

"AIDS tidak akan menular lewat kontak biasa, Levi, kau tahu itu."

"Aku tahu, dan aku tidak perlu kaukuliahi untuk itu, mata empat. Kau kutanya, siapa orang tua Eren."

Hanji mendesah. Berdebat dengan Levi di lorong rumah sakit yang ramai bukan pilihan tepat untuk saat ini.

"Tidak tahu. Dia dititipkan sejak bayi di rumahku."

Sekarang giliran Levi yang menarik napas. Entah harus lega atau marah.

"Aku punya rencana dan aku memaksamu ikut di dalamnya. Aku akan kembali tiga puluh menit lagi untuk mengambil pakaian Eren."

Levi segera menghilang tanpa mendengarkan protes berkelanjutan Hanji.

.

Seminggu Eren tinggal di rumah sakit, hanya satu hari Levi bisa menjaganya. Menurut Hanji, Levi adalah pengasuh yang buruk, tapi dia tetap menyanggupi untuk menjaga Eren selama enam hari sisanya.

"Paman mau ke mana?" Eren bertanya tanpa memandang sang objek pertanyaan, masih segan mengenang kejadian kemarin.

"Urusan di luar kota. Saat kau pulang nanti, aku akan ada di rumah menyambutmu."

Dengan satu kata pulang, Eren langsung menggigil. Dia benar-benar tidak sabar kembali ke apartemen Levi.

"Paman, AIDS itu apa?"

Levi membeku. "Dari mana—ah, Hanji."

"Bukan," Eren duduk tegak, "jangan salahkan Miss Hanji. Aku yang mengancamnya untuk memberitahuku. Tapi dia sendiri tidak tahu."

Suara Eren bergetar. Levi menghela napas.

"Bocah bodoh, kau itu, Nak."

Eren tidak bisa mengartikan ekspresi aneh Levi yang ditangkapnya. Tangan Levi dibungkus sarung tangan kuning elastis, dan tampak kontras dengan pakaian kerjanya.

Siangnya, Hanji muncul lagi. Eren bisa melihat perubahan drastis atmosfer ruangan, ada nada rahasia yang tersembunyi antara dua orang dewasa di samping Eren. Tapi dia tidak sempat berpikir lebih jauh ketika seorang dokter masuk dan memeriksanya. Levi sudah pergi begitu dia sadar.

Eren kira dia hanya demam biasa dan akan reda sebentar lagi. Tapi ternyata malam hari adalah saat terparah untuknya. Hanji tidak bisa tidur dan yang dilakukannya setiap waktu adalah mengelap keringat yang terus bercucuran dari pori-pori Eren. Hanji juga memakai sarung tangan.

Eren bahkan tidak bisa merasakan sentuhan menenangkan Hanji—yang lengket karena sarung tangannya bertemu keringat—saat dirinya disabotase sakit kepala. Sungguh, kalau bukan karena Hanji yang menangis dan dokter berambut pirang yang setiap dua jam menengoknya, Eren pasti sudah membenturkan kepalanya berkali-kali ke dinding, siapa tahu sakitnya akan hilang.

Tidak hadirnya Levi malam itu begitu terasa. Dan hal ini mengganggu pikiran Eren setiap saat. Selama ini dia sendirian, hanya Mikasa dan Armin dan teman dekatnya saja yang ada saat Eren sakit. Tapi kini, jikalau mereka tidak ada pun, Eren akan bisa tenang hanya karena kehadiran sosok Levi. Eren tidak tahu sejak kapan, tapi dia mulai bergantung pada Levi. Yang tidak akan ada selama tujuh hari ke depan.

Eren merasa sengsara dan putus asa dan mengasihani dirinya sendiri.

Entah jam berapa dia jatuh tertidur, tapi begitu membuka mata, jam dinding berisik menunjukkan pukul sebelas kurang seperempat. Eren merasa panas.

"Miss... Hanji..."

Hanji entah kemana. Eren menggapai-gapai tenggororkannya yang sakit, kering, dan terbakar.

Kemudian sedotan plastik dari segelas air disodorkan kepada mulutnya. Eren melihat Hanji tersenyum padanya. Kantung mata Hanji terlihat tebal dan matanya merah. Segaris jejak air mata tampak di sana.

"Merasa lebih baik?"

Eren hanya mengangguk meski tahu dia tidak ingin berbohong.

Dan hari-hari berat berlanjut lambat.

.

Levi tidak bisa diam. Sudah dua jam dia meninggalkan bandara. Sudah dua jam kakinya mengajak berjalan di dalam apartemen secara random. Kadang ia pergi ke dapur, mengambil setoples kopi, tapi mengembalikannya lagi. Lalu tanpa sadar dia sudah menggosok gigi di kamar mandi, dan kembali ke ruang tengah untuk menonton acara yang sama sekali tidak menyisipi pikirannya.

Tentu saja, pikiran Levi hanya tertuju ke Eren.

Eren yang akan datang sebentar lagi. Kurang apa dia membersihkan apartemennya berkali-kali sehingga tidak ada debu yang berani menempeli barang-barangnya. Menyiapkan kamar terbaik untuk Eren, membeli bahan makanan kesukaannya, dan mengabaikan tiga lusin pesan masuk yang memintanya bekerja.

Tujuh hari dia menghilang di hadapan Eren ke luar kota. Bohong, ia pergi ke luar negeri. Koneksi Levi yang luas memungkinkannya mengontak beberapa rumah sakit terkemuka di seluruh dunia. Hanya untuk Eren seorang.

AIDS positif. Rasanya Levi sudah seperti orang gila. Tidur begitu bertemu sofa, dan bangun ketika akan bertemu dokter. Dan menghasilkan satu-satunya harapan Eren kini, _antiretroviral therapy_. Levi tidak tahu di mana dia bisa mendapatkan terapi itu, tapi dia berhasil.

Sekarang tinggal menunggu Eren pulang dan menjalankan rencana yang sudah dia susun hati-hati.

Hanji berjanji akan mengantar Eren pulang dua jam yang lalu. Dan Levi tidak bisa tidak merasa bersalah. Tujuh hari penting, dan tidak sekalipun dia menyemangati Eren yang sedang berjuang. Tapi Levi berusaha tenang, semua perhatiannya akan tercurah ke Eren sebentar lagi.

Dan bocah hijau itu datang.

Tubuhnya kurus. Levi sampai ingin mengamuk, entah ke siapa. Matanya cekung, dan ia memakai masker. Ketika melihat syal dan jaket tebal berlapis yang membebat bocah itu, Levi baru sadar kalau sekarang sudah masuk minggu terakhir Desember. Ia meninju dinding.

Hanji tidak lebih baik daripada Eren. Matanya juga terlihat lelah, tapi masih bisa tersenyum.

"Kata dokter, Eren sudah membaik."

Wanita itu mengangkut koper Eren ke dalam. Dan menemani Eren sebentar, sebelum pamit dan menepuk pundak Levi pelan.

Levi mengunci pintu apartemennya dan memandangi bocah kecil itu duduk di ruang tamu. Diam dan tidak berkutik.

"Sini, biar kulepas jaketmu."

Tangan Levi mengayun ke depan, tapi bukan bahu kecil Eren yang didapatnya, melainkan udara hampa.

"Biar... aku saja," suara Eren tercekat.

Levi terperangah, antara sadar memerhatikan tangan bersarung wol _beige_ itu bergerak pelan, melepaskan syal yang melingkari lehernya dan membuka resleting jaket biru tuanya lamat-lamat. Ketika tangan itu melepas maker, Levi bisa melihat sapuan warna pucat di bibir Eren, seperti ada yang tidak suka dengan rona merahnya dan sengaja mengecat ulang warnanya. Levi mati-matian mengalihkan pandangan.

"Baiklah. Sekarang aku ingin tubuh kurusmu menerima asupan."

Dan Levi mengernyit saat Eren duduk di seberang mejanya, nyata menjaga jarak. Padahal selama ini kursi di sebelah Levi-lah singgasana tetapnya.

"Eren?"

Bocah itu mengangkat wajahnya dari bubur hangat buatan Levi. Matanya hampir mati, seperti daun sekarat yang menunggu angin menerbangkannya. Levi benci ini.

"Ada apa?"

Eren menekuri piringnya lagi. "Tidak ada."

"Malam ini tidurlah denganku." Padahal kamar Eren sudah dirapikannya sepuluh kali. "Aku akan menjagamu." Tapi alasan itu boleh juga.

Eren menggeleng. Ke mana perginya bocah aktif yang kalau menggeleng pun bisa membebaskan cengiran bodoh di wajah Levi? Yang kini dirasakannya hanya rasa kasihan dan pedih, tidak membuatnya senang sama sekali.

Jelas terjadi sesuatu. Tapi apa? Apa yang terjadi selama tujuh hari panjang yang dilaluinya dengan berganti-ganti pesawat ke penjuru dunia? Apa yang membuat Eren menjaga jarak?

Eren tidak menghabiskan buburnya malam itu. Dia berjalan sendiri ke kamarnya, dan tidak berbalik untuk melihat kekecewaan terembos di wajah Levi.

.

Tidak ada yang berjalan baik setelahnya. Levi ngotot tidak bekerja untuk mengurus Eren, dan Eren sama ngototnya untuk mengunci diri di kamar.

Dan jangan lupakan fakta bahwa dinding kasat mata yang menghalangi Levi dan Eren semakin tinggi dan menebal.

Eren kini lebih banyak diam. Dia bebas karena libur musim dingin. Dua hari pulang ke apartemen Levi dan Eren masih menjaga jarak. Keluar hanya untuk makan dan pergi ke kamar mandi, tapi di luar semua itu, Eren tidak membuka pintunya.

"Eren, mana baju kotormu? Akan kucuci sekarang."

"Sudah selesai."

Levi biasanya akan senang mengetahui Eren menjaga kebersihan. Tapi nyatanya dia masih berdiri di depan pintu tertutup itu.

"Keluar, Nak. Ada yang ingin kubicarakan."

Terdengar suara serak—isakan? Levi menajamkan telinga.

"Eren, bocah, keluar sekarang juga."

"Tolong tinggalkan aku sendiri, Paman."

"Tidak sebelum kau keluar dan dengar apa yang akan kukatakan."

"Tinggalkan saja aku. Urus orang lain!"

Dan bukan Levi namanya kalau sumbu kesabarannya tidak tersulut.

"Sial. Bocah, kuhitung sampai tiga. Kau keluar atau pintu ini harus menjadi korban. Satu—"

"Tidak! Mengertilah, aku ingin sendiri!"

Levi mengambil ancang-ancang. "Dua!"

Eren terisak terang-terangan. "Kau tidak mengerti!"

"Aku tidak akan mengerti kalau kau tidak membiarkanku menyentuhmu!"

"Tapi—"

"Tiga!" dan pintu itu sukses roboh.

Kamar Eren gelap. Jendela yang menyuplai penerangan matahari sore dibiarkan bertirai. Levi melihat gumpalan sesuatu berada di sudut terjauh ranjang Eren, bergetar memilukan.

"Eren."

Eren mengerut makin kecil. "Paman, kumohon—kumohon! Jangan dekati aku!"

"Aku tidak mengenal penolakan, Eren."

Levi bergeser, mendekati gumpalan selimut itu dan mendekapnya erat. Sentakan kuat dikenali Levi sebagai keterkejutan.

"Katakan, kenapa kau menjauhiku, bocah."

Eren meronta, tapi gerakannya lemah dan dengan mudah teredam pelukan Levi yang semakin kuat.

"Kh—"

"Eren."

Bocah itu menangis lagi, terdengar lima tahun lebih muda. Dia tidak lagi meronta.

"Kau yang menghindariku, Paman."

Tertegun, Levi membuka selimut yang melingkupi wajah bocah Eren. Aroma asin air mata menggantung di antara mereka.

"Apa?"

"Kau... p-pergi. Padahal aku butuh," Eren terisak. "Aku tidak tahu kenapa... tapi... akhirnya aku tahu."

Levi membiarkan Eren bicara sepuas hati.

"Aku kesepian dan kau tidak pernah menghubungi, dan Miss Hanji mengajakku ke luar. Aku ke toilet. Ada ibu dan anak balitanya. Dia ter-tersenyum padaku," suara bocah itu kian melemah. "Dia bertanya aku sakit apa, dan tanpa tahu apa-apa, dia... dia memukulku."

Levi mulai mengerti.

"Katanya... katanya aku kotor. Aku hina. Aku... aku... ini semua karena AIDS itu. Dia bilang aku menular. Aku tidak menular. Aku baik, tapi dia mengambil tisu gulung dan melemparkan ke arahku, dan dia menjauhkan anaknya. Dan tangan anaknya yang kupegang tadi... dicucinya sambil meraung-raung. Aku tidak mengerti. Kau tidak mengatakan apa-apa padaku!

"Dia bilang apapun yang kusentuh akan berpenyakit. Dia bilang aku... bilang aku... pelacur. Aku tidak tahu a-artinya. Miss Hanji tidak mau memberitahu. Dia bilang apapun yang dekat denganku akan mati. Aku... aku takut. Aku takut aku akan menular dan kau akan mati. Tolong.. menjauhlah. Aku sudah biasa sendiri."

Terisak-isak lagi, Eren meronta. Seluruh badannya sakit dan panas. Dan dia mulai meracau tentang hidupnya yang hina dan pendek.

"Kau bodoh. Wanita itu menipumu, atau dia ditipu karena bodoh. Karena intinya kalian bodoh," kata-kata itu meluncur dari bibir Levi.

Eren berhenti meronta, matanya berusaha melihat wajah Levi, tapi gelap. Senja sudah turun.

"Tolong jangan bermain kata denganku. Aku.. aku benci."

"Aku tidak main-main. Kau tahu, bocah, aku tidak akan mati hanya dengan menyentuhmu begini."

Levi tidak tahu, tapi dia bisa merasakan mata Eren terbeliak.

"Kau tidak akan mati? Tapi kenapa kau menghindar?"

"Lalu kenapa aku mendekat lagi?"

Bingung, Eren menggeleng.

"Huh." Levi mendengus geli, merasakan gerakan familiar di bawah tangannya. "AIDS tidak akan menular dengan bersentuhan biasa. Tidak akan ada bedanya, kecuali aku dan kau memiliki luka terbuka dan darahmu mengenai lukaku.

"Selain itu, tidak. Aku masih tetap bisa menyentuhmu dan kau bebas memegang tanganku."

Terdengar terkesiapan. "Tapi aku kotor, aku... aku tidak berharga. Untuk apa kau menyentuhku?"

"Untuk menyadarkanku bahwa aku ada di dunia. Untuk mengikatku pada takdir hidupku. Awalnya aku merasa mengadopsimu adalah hal gila dan menarik, tapi aku tahu, ada alasan yang lebih besar di balik semua itu."

Eren bernapas sangat dekat dengan cuping hidungnya, Levi bisa merasakan napas pendek-pendek dan hangat menyebar ke permukaan wajahnya, menenangkan.

"Benarkah? Paman bisa menyentuhku? Tidak mati?"

Levi menyeringai. "Aku bahkan bisa berbuat lebih daripada itu."

Eren merasakan sesuatu yang lembut bertemu dahi hangatnya, lalu hidungnya, dan kedua pipinya.

"Paman, apa yang—"

"Ssh..."

Lalu sesuatu itu membungkam kata-kata Eren yang masih tersangkut di tenggorokan. Ada benda lembut yang menyentuh bibirnya, sesaat mengambil paksa napas Eren, lalu mengembalikannya lagi. Eren tahu apa itu, tepat ketika sesuatu menggelitik matanya, helaian rambut.

Dan Eren merasa damai.

"Terima kasih, Paman."

.

Levi membuka mata. Wajahnya lengket dan ketika tahu itu adalah air mata, Levi terduduk bangun.

Kapan dia tidur? Sudah jam berapakah malam ini? Apakah sudah pagi?

Tapi Levi segera menyadari satu hal.

Gumpalan selimut yang didekapnya tidak bernapas. Tidak bergerak.

Tidak ada suara dari manapun, selain ketukan jam dinding yang terdengar seperti berkilo-kilometer jauhnya.

Levi mengangkat selimut itu. Tidak sadar menahan napas.

Kosong. Nihil. Eren tidak ada.

Levi bergegas bangun, menyalakan sakelar lampu di ruang tengah. Matanya memandang ke segala jurusan, tidak ada sosok Eren.

Kamar mandi, kosong. Dapur, tidak ada makhluk hidup. Ruang depan, pintu terbuka sedikit. Levi menghampiri rak sepatu. Tidak ada sepatu coklat yang diberikannya pada Eren sebulan yang lalu.

Mengabaikan sengatan rasa dingin, Levi menyambar mantelnya dan payung, keluar menembus hujan salju. Jam di tengah kota berdentang sembilan kali.

Lidah dan pikirannya meneriakkan nama Eren. Kakinya yang beralas sepatu tanpa kaos kaki terasa beku, lehernya kaku. Levi berteriak di tengah keramaian, mengundang tatapan bingung setiap orang.

Tidak ada. Sosok Eren tidak ada di mana-mana.

Salju turun lebih banyak, beberapa pejalan kaki memutuskan pulang cepat. Anak-anak kecil berlarian gembira. Tapi tidak ada Erennya di sana.

Levi limbung. Eren belum pernah pergi jauh sendirian selama ini. Dia baru di kota, tidak mungkin jauh—kecuali...

Levi memutar tubuhnya, menerjang hawa dingin dan kembali berlari.

Semakin sedikit manusia yang dilihatnya. Dan semakin jarang bayangan anak-anak tertangkap matanya. Malam sudah larut, dan hanya orang nekat saja yang keluar menantang dingin.

Levi salah satunya.

Hujan menderu di telinga Levi. Samar-samar suara siulan angin melumpuhkan pendengarannya. Levi lupa membawa senter, dan sekarang dia terjebak dalam keremangan menjemukkan.

Dan di sanalah Levi melihatnya.

Dalam sorot sendu lampu jalan sepuluh meter di depan, sosok kecil berjalan ke arahnya, tanpak bingung dan linglung. Sosok itu tidak berpayung dan ada sesuatu di tangannya.

"Eren!"

Sosok itu mengejang, lalu berlari.

"Paman!"

Levi sampai lupa bagaimana caranya menghela napas. Dia bersiap memarahi bocah nakal itu, tepat sebelum suara riangnya mengalahkan angin bersalju.

"Selamat ulang tahun!"

Eren berlari menghampiri Levi, menyodorkan sebuah kubus lembap ke tangannya.

"Apa—"

Terdengar meongan pelan.

"Aku tahu Paman ulang tahun hari ini, tapi pikiranku kalut seharian. Aku menemukan kucing ini waktu bulang bersama Miss Hanji dari rumah sakit, dan kurasa, meskipun aku tiada nanti, Paman akan merawatnya dengan baik seperti merawatku."

Levi bisa merasakan getaran aneh saat Eren membicarakan masa depannya. Bocah itu berpura-pura tegar, padahal memakai mantel saja tidak becus. Bahkan topinya miring tidak terarah. Dan kilatan matanya dalam gelap membuat lutut Levi lumpuh.

Levi menyejajarkan pandangannya ke mata bocah itu. Angin dan salju tidak lagi mengganggunya. Yang ada hanya dia, Eren, dan harapan, dan anak kucing coklat yang memandang mereka penasaran.

"Bocah, kau tidak akan kubiarkan pergi begitu saja. Aku punya rencana yang sudah kupersiapkan seminggu lalu dan untuk itulah kau menagih perhatianku padamu."

Eren menatap lurus mata itu, lalu tertawa. Ada nada pahit di setiap suaranya. "Aku bukan anakmu, Paman, kau tidak perlu mengurusku seperti ini."

Levi mengecup puncak kepalanya pelan, menikmati aroma rambut Eren yang basah.

"Tidak, memang, tapi kalau kau berjanji untuk terus hidup, aku juga akan berjanji menghadiahimu nama Ackerman di belakang namamu kelak," Levi masih menempelkan bibirnya pada dahi Eren saat bicara.

"Sebagai anak?"

"Sebagai temanku di saat susah dan senang. Untuk berkelahi, berbaikan, dan bersama lagi. Kau mau, Eren?"

Eren tersipu.

"Bagus, sekarang ayo pulang. Aku tidak akan membiarkan pneumonia mengambilmu juga."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pemakaman itu sederhana.

Tidak ada yang datang, tidak ada yang perlu tahu.

Eren memintanya menggali makam di tanah rumah barunya. Dan sekarang hanya ada dia, dan gundukan tanah merah yang telah—dengan tegar—digalinya, menyembunyikan raga tanpa jiwa yang berharga. Dia tidak lagi bisa mengelus surai kecoklatan yang lembut.

Levi mengais tanah itu lagi. Teringat saat pertama ia mengambilnya. Hidup Levi semakin lengkap sejak itu.

Tapi Tuhan lebih menyayanginya. Dan Levi bisa apa selain merelakan?

Levi tidak menangis. Sudah cukup kesedihannya saat ini. Ia harus bekerja lebih keras untuk membayar terapi Eren. Terapi yang memang hanya golongan tertentu yang bisa merasakan.

Tapi Levi tidak punya sedikitpun rasa menyesal.

Tiba-tiba sesuatu menyelusup ke bawah tangannya.

"Menangislah kalau ingin."

Levi menoleh. Eren memasang senyum terbaiknya.

"Aku tidak akan menangis, bodoh."

Levi berdiri, Eren mengikutinya kembali ke dalam rumah.

"Kenapa kau keluar? Cuaca sangat dingin."

"Kau takut aku pergi seperti Choco, Paman?"

Levi menggapai tangan Eren. Cincin perak melingkari kedua jari manis mereka.

"Berhenti memanggilku begitu. Dan tidak, aku tidak akan membiarkan dua puluh tahun kerja kerasku tidak membuahkan hasil."

Eren terkekeh. Syalnya dilepas setengah untuk dikaitkan kepada lelaki di sampingnya.

"Dipikir-pikir dua puluh tahun itu waktu yang lama untuk seekor kucing, ya."

"Yang populasi anaknya lebih besar daripada tikus di kolong selokan."

"Apa kabar Miss Hanji dengan panti asuhan kucing? Dan Mikasa dan Armin?"

Levi mendapati tangannya menangkup wajah Eren.

"Sial, bocah. Kenapa kau lebih tinggi dariku."

"Aku bukan bocah. Umurku tiga puluh satu tahun ini," Eren menggembungkan pipi.

Tapi Levi tidak menemukan sesuatu yang lebih menarik daripada sepasang _jade_ yang sedang menutup perlahan, diiringi senyum seduktif.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja. Selama kita punya harapan di sisi kekuatan."

Dan bibir Levi menemukan jalan kembali ke takdirnya.

**End**

* * *

><p><em>HIV (Human Immunodeficiency Virus): virus yang menyerang sel darah putih di dalam tubuh (limfosit) yang mengakibatkan turunnya kekebalan tubuh manusia. Menular melalui hubungan seks tidak aman, ASI, dan transfusi darah. Tidak menular melalui pemakaian alat makan bersama, bersalaman, batuk atau bersin, dan berciuman.<em>

_AIDS (Acquired Immune Deficiency Syndrome): sekumpulan gejala penyakit yang timbul karena turunnya kekebalan tubuh, disebabkan oleh HIV, dan menyebabkan tubuh mudah terserang penyakit lain seperti TBC, pneumonia, dan kanker. _

_ART (Antiretroviral Therapy): pengobatan yang dapat menurunkan jumlah virus HIV di dalam tubuh, namun tidak dapat menghilangkannya. Hanya terdapat di negara tertentu. Memiliki efek samping seperti diare, kelelahan, dan sebagainya._

_Keterangan lebih lengkap dapat dilihat di _ www . who . int / mediacentre / factsheets / fs360 / en /_ (hilangkan spasi)_

.

A.N.: Halo, saya reviewer nakal yang ngotot buat fiksi sendiri. Fiksi ini terinspirasi berat dari fiksi-fiksi medis keren **kiaara**-senpai, meskipun jadinya malah begini. Mungkin ini akan jadi fiksi pertama dan terakhir saya.

Diperuntukkan bagi saudara-saudara ODHA, dan dipublish dalam memeriahkan ultah Heichou, fiksi ini pasti memiliki banyak kekurangan, baik dalam segi cerita maupun sumber. Tapi, ini dia, selesai juga (sayang juga mereka nggak bisa nganu-nganu haha).

Beribu terima kasih untuk kalian yang telah membaca! Kritik dan saran diterima selalu.

.Rain


End file.
